In some fields it is often necessary to grasp and carefully inspect small objects. As examples, in the jewelry/geomology field, jewelers or customers may need to pick up and examine a gemstone; in the medical/bioscience fields, a technician may need to pick up and examine a piece of biological matter; and in the electronics field, a technician may need to pick up and examine a small electronic component. Tweezers or other fine pincers are often used for this purpose. However, a common problem is that the pincers often obstruct the item being viewed, blocking an observer's view of at least the regions of the item being grasped. The pincers also tend to shadow the item and make it darker, at least at the regions of the item being grasped. This is particularly problematic where the item being grasped relies on illumination from multiple angles for proper viewing, e.g., in the case of gemstones: it is common for a diamond to appear brilliant when placed on a flat surface and illuminated, but when picked up by jeweler's tweezers, the tweezers prevent light input at the grasped regions and darken the diamond. (Diamonds are generally cut so that as much light as possible that falls on the diamond is transmitted to the diamond's main face via internal reflection, effectively making the main face emit more light than it receives, and thus blocking light input can make the diamond appear darker.) The darkening of the stone can then be compounded by the stone's transmission of images of the grasping faces of the tweezer to the diamond's main face, giving the stone a greyish cast.